cawfandomcom-20200216-history
JSR
Bio JSR is a original CAW superstar who competes on CXWI, he is a former MCAWW superstar, both shows owned by his best friend elliot may (ellibod1). Debut In MCAWW As Rupra92, JSR was a main advicer for Elliot before his debut in MCAWW, he made is in ring debut as Rupra92 at Immortal in a tag team championship match with Luigi as his tag partner to crown first MCAWW Tag Champions against The Blue One & Green One but was unsucessful. His one on one debut came on Main Event against Luigi and won. He entered a feud for weeks against Anakin Skywalker leading to a match which saw an upset victory for Anakin, Rupra was established as a face thanks to the feud and competed in serveral matchs as a tweener due to mixed reaction of fans. Name Change, Roster Split, Various Feuds Rupra changed his name to JSR when the roster split was announced and two seperate shows but fro the split happened JSR's brother 19Shades, debut in a tag championship match with Rupra and Shades turn heel by attacking his own brother and established a feud which was short live for the time being because both were sent to different shows, 19shades at MCAWW Manchester & JSR at MCAWW London. But a heel group was formed called The Ministry consisting of 19shades, Bart Simpson, Hulk and Ronaldinho and JSR feuded with them on London and made a few apperances on Manchester. BDS alliend himself with JSR to take on then world champion 19shades for weeks which lead to a loser leaves MCAWW match between 19shades and JSR for the World Title, which lead to BDS turning heel and causing JSR to lose the match. On the final week of the 19 era SMCS rehired JSR and teamed up with rupra against Shades and BDS in a memerable Hell In A Cell match to end the era which saw then MCAWW champion SMCS & JSR win. This match was voted the best match of the era and the greatest match of MCAWW. 08' ERA During the final stages of MCAWW in the 08 era, JSR was a face for the majority of the era, during the time he won the World Title 3 times and the European Title once. JSR had only a few feuds with 19shades (Harry), K-Fed, the Sonic Heroes and a few others. Within the era JSR was unbeaten at all the CPV in 1 on 1 matches and was the first and only winner of MCAWW Crash And Burn Rumble Winner. JSR had a few heel turn moments and they only lasted for a few weeks and on the last MCAWW show JSR returned along side Harry in a victorious tag team match against the Mario Brothers. CXWI 2008 - 2010 JSR debuted in CXWI as one of the most popular superstars and was a major fan favorite as he won the first title in CXWI; the European Title which he held for a long time and multiple title reigns and holds the right of having the most reigns of a title on both companies with 7 title reigns, also JSR became the first man to win all the titles in 2009 by adding the Tag Title, International Title and World Title all in 1 year. JSR had been heel throughout 2009 and most of 2010 as well as being part of some factions. Elliot commented in 2012 "JSR was the weak link of every faction he has been in". In 2010 JSR turn face for the first time since early 2009 by ending the career of Uwe Boll which made him popular and feuded with several heels through the year and captured the World Title by beating Spiderman by cashing in the YTA Winners Contract which gave him a World Title shot for being the winning pro. This was considered a risky move by the public and JSR started showing some heel turn features whilst he was World Champion. Heel Turn JSR turned his back on his friends, brother (Harry Rupra), and the fans in the later part of 2010. He would be responsible for creating the most destructive tag team in CXWI History, Howling Koopa (Bowser and Wolf), who would take out a number of CXWI greats, like Knuckles, Fox McCloud, and Joesph Hemphill. He, Bowser, and Wolf, would form The (original) Clan. He would go on to dominate the CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 3 Rumble, eliminating 7 individuals, until being eliminated by Randy Lee and Misterbones. CXWI Championship and Firing JSR would win the CXWI World Championship from Wildcatv1 at CXWI Blood Bath 2, after winning a Fatal 4 Way Match on Melee also involving Randy Lee, Tails, and SMCS. He would remain champion, until he lost to the CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 3 Rumble Winner, Sora, and CXWI Golden Ambitions 3. He would be fired by Ellibod, himself, after the match was over. YTA and CXWI Return JSR would return via under a mask as Singh in the 3rd season of the YTA; his CXWI Pro was Johnny Cage. JSR would reveal himself after the first elimination match of the 3rd season of the YTA, attacking Johnny Cage. JSR would go on to be a guest commentator and wrestle, both on rare occasions. His main goal was to take out his brother, Harry Rupra. He's been trying to for the past several months, finally getting his chance at CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4, defeating his brother in a Hell in a Cell match, and taking his spot on the CXWI Roster. The Dark Warriors and Drug Issues JSR would later join Austin Juhasz, Jack Stanbridge, and Phil Meng, to replace M.E after he turned heel, as part of The Dark Warriors. He would remain a member until he started to fall apart. At CXWI Apocalypse in Amsterdam., he would accidentally hit Senelicr with a pipe, in a T-Bones Rules match. That accident would cause The Dark Warriors to come in last place during that event, which also included The Order (Lucario, Senelicr, Tails, and John Cena) and The Four Horsemen (John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter, and Sonic). JSR would later admitted he was high during this event. But the final straw was at CXWI Golden Ambitions 4, where he would compete in a CXWI Rep. Match, also involving Shadow, Vector, and Senelicr, who would go on to win the match. JSR admitted again he was under the influence, and he was suspended for 3 to 5 months. Return From Suspension, The Saints, V2.0 MMA Persona While suspended JSR was very vocal on being suspended and showed heel type characteristics and his heel turn was confirmed by showing up and attacking Randy Lee which lead to a match where JSR suspension was lifted and from this JSR form an alliance with newcommers Dante and Prince Of Persia and long time ally and enemy Bowser by forming the heel group: The Saints, where he was given the CXWI Arcade Championship by Bowser. JSR only held the title for 2 weeks and from this JSR went on a major losing streak and JSR Commented on 22/07/2012 "I Don't Think I Can Win The Big Matches Anymore". JSR finally won a match in the Arcade Division putting him 3rd in the rankings from 8th but ended up back on the losing streak which caused him to be removed from The Saints. JSR became a tweener due to being removed from The Saints and would fight faces and heels but was still treated as a heel. He recently adopted a MMA style persona which is simular to the original rupra92 Martial Arts style. jsr had various feud until immortal Feuding with the Pokemon Brotherhood, The Republic, brief face turn JSR had a short face turn when he formed an unholy alliance with austin juhasz, phil meng and smcs to combat the other factions, but due to a real life injury in january of 2013 but the faction was only for a month due to the issues between the members and JSR turned heel by attacking phil meng after a match which lead to a fued which ended in phil winning, whilst this was taking place, JSR returned to commentary for the episode of charge after a few months. JSR then started a feud with the brotherhood after a match with mewtwo, he injured lucario and blaziken which lead to a hell in a ceel match which mewtwo won at bloodbath. After the match mewtwo made these comments: "i got my revenge on JSR after weeks of torment but i feel this is far from over, i want to put JSR on the shelf but i have other things to deal with. we will meet again in the ring soon..." These were JSR comments after the match: "mewtwo i am not finished with you or the brotherhood, i might be hurting right now but you didn't kill me, i am still alive and i will see you in the ring soon but for now i will rest and turn my attentions to getting MY world title back. oh but first the duo i injured, i hear you want revenge, we will see..." JSR spent the the end of 2013 and most of 2014 injured due to real life injuries. JSR returned to action in 2015 in a brief feud with shadow, due to JSR not being booked. In the summer of 2015 JSR showed signs of a heel turn and after a loss againt myst montone, he fully turned heel and at European Crusade he was unsucessful in winning the All-Stars Title*. Finishers *'Modified JSR Bomb (Crucifix Bomb) ' *'''Killer Clothesline ' *'RupraKick V2.0 (Rolling Flip Kick) ' *'JSR Driver (Michinoku Driver)' *'Big Splash''' *'Rock N' Roller (Swanton Bomb) ' *'Evil Rights V2.0 (Cutter) ' *'Rupra-Plex (Capture Suplex)' *'Super Rupra-Plex' Championships and Accomplishments *CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc. **3x CXWI World Champion **4x CXWI Tag Team Champion (with Harry Rupra(3x) and Venom (1x)) **2x CXWI International Champion **11x CXWI European Champion **CXWI Grand Slam Champion *MCAWW **3x MCAWW European Champion **3x MCAWW Champion *Other Accomplishments **1x Arcade Division Champion **YTA Season 1 Winning Pro **YTA Season 3 Competitor (as Singh) Themes *'Enemy by Fozzy' *'Build A Bridge by Limp Bizkit' *'Oddities by the Insane Clown Posse' *'Vicious Betrayal by All That Remains' *'Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin' *'Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down' Category:CXWI Category:Original Category:CAW